


Misplaced Beliefs

by Undoomsday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Clueless Derek, Hurt Stiles, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, Later updates will take time, M/M, Non-consensual sex, Open Ending, Sadist Scott, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undoomsday/pseuds/Undoomsday
Summary: Scott is a Psychopath.Stiles is a clueless, satiated man.Derek has been trying, but that is it.OrA year into their affair, Stiles gets to know about certain things which lead to a violent encounter between him and someone he had placed great amounts of trust in.Sequel to Snapped Relationships.





	Misplaced Beliefs

"Oh shit, fuck yes, right there!" Stiles screamed, reaching his orgasm for the umpteenth time.

"Fuck Stiles, your ass is like a drug. It should be banned!" Scott growled into Stiles’ ear, as he himself hit his peak, Stiles’ muscles milking his dick out for all it was worth.

He got off the other man and laid back on his bed, stretching out his muscles. Extending his arm for the dresser taking out a cigarette and a lighter from a hidden compartment.

"How many times have I told you not to smoke in the room? God, Derek doesn't even know I smoke." Stiles muttered.

Scott scoffed, "Derek is fucking stupid. Guy doesn't know you fuck other people."

"Shut up. He is one of the nicest people I know. I just, I want more of him and I know he does not deliberately work late, with all the rumours of your father retiring soon, it’s just one of the responsibilities that come with the position and I know it’s a pretty important position…"

"Yeah, and I know you're a sucker for bad guys. I know that your favourite position is you lying flat on your stomach, and I know that you crave the touch ever so often."

"Truer words have not been said. I have come to realise that this is exciting and amazing. The thrill makes me call you every time but it’s the guilt that continues to haunt me every now and then and just refuses to leave me."

"Speaking of, when are you planning to leave him anyways? You have been unhappy with your relationship since over a year."

"Hey now, I was never unhappy per se. The kind of care Derek gives… it’s nice. Especially since my birthday last year. He’s being trying to make an effort, and that’s what matters. He’s not bad by any means…"

"Yeah, yeah, Derek is this, Derek gives that, Derek's so great. I have heard the shit before. You still call me four times a week." Scott snarled.

"You make it sound like you are some kind of stripper." Stiles giggled.

"The word's prostitute. Need I remind you that you’re actually talking to the future CEO of the company his father owns?"  
This time it was Stiles who scoffed. "Please. Your father is much more interested in giving it to your ‘friend,’ my partner, Derek Hale."

"The name of the company is fucking McCall International. I have the name. Do you really think he has any right over my family’s business? Does he? Because you can tell him, as soon as I’m in charge, he’s either under my thumb or outside my fucking door. I don’t need filth like that in my company."

"You know, I don't appreciate you talking trash about him. You know Derek works hard, 80 hours a week while you simply stay at home, or come to me for a fuck. The days you’re so rough at? I can tell it’s simply from something grating your nerves, and I am willing to bet that most of the time it’s because of the praises my dad showers upon my husband."

Scott took a long drive from his cigarette before butting it out on the ashtray, also from the hidden compartment, before speaking. "Your husband? Like that adds any credibility. Look, the douchebag acts like he's the boss of my company and I am willing to give him a big reality check when I step into the shoes of my dad-"

"If you step into the shoes of your dad,"

"-when I step into the shoes of my dad.”

“You’re a delusional idiot. Haven’t you ever seen how he acts around the office? How he has continuous attention mongers around him? He’s overworked, that is all.”

“Why are you even supporting that ass so much? He's always up to one-upping everybody in the office. Hell, he can't give his bloody husband time, or even a good fuck. I swear I am firing him the moment I have enough power."

"Hey, your company would never work without a structure like Derek. Your dad doesn't just say, and I quote 'I am one pillar of the company I own, Derek's the other three.'"

"Yeah, and him spending so much time being the bloody pillars in why he's turned to stone, no receiving any of the signals his boyfriend is trying to give him. At least I come here every day to bang your pathetic slutty rear." Scott fumed.

Saying this Scott started dressing himself up, sitting on the edge of the bed, before he felt Stiles’ arms around him.

"I'm sorry." He said. Scott jumped internally. He knew he had the man in the palm of his hand.

He continued his façade. "No, no you're not. I've heard that statement countless times and I am not going to fall for it this time."

Stiles kneeled up on the bed, taking it all to be true and not seeing through the guise.

"Babe, I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to do or say anything that made you feel bad."

"Whatever, you have been doing this time and again. Have a fun time, do stuff and then turn into a saint. I am not doing this again. I am not a fool who's going to come back again and- You know what? Maybe I should tell Derek about us. I mean, we’re not doing anyone any good here, you know?"

Stiles immediately paled at that. "Please Scott! I'll do anything, anything at all! Don’t tell Derek! You can’t! You’ll have to face consequences too!" Stiles cried, tears falling out of his eyes. He really did not want this to end, but if Derek came to know about any of this, he was sure that he would lose something incredibly special. Losing him would mean losing Melissa, Rafael and all of his friends.  
"Anything?" Scott inquired, a smirk building up on his lips.  
"Uh huh," Stiles confirmed, wiping a tear off.  
"That's interesting. Well, I want you to kill Derek."  
The words were spoken with astounding simplicity, as if inviting somebody out for ice cream.  
"K- Kill him?" Stiles shrieked.

He really did not know where this is coming from. He really did not know that Scott had so much hate pent up inside him. He really did not want to know what Scott would do if the hate was unleashed. Stiles gulped once, then again to wet his dry mouth, before speaking. "Why?"

"Oh come on, Stiles. You of all people know how tough the rivalry has been between us. Derek and I, we're three years apart, surely you know that. So dad always had Derek to compare me with. Derek, the A+ student, Derek, the valedictorian, Derek, the one on Dean's list, Derek, the clean guy, Derek, the workhorse, Derek, the three pillars of McCall International, Derek, the future of McCall International. And what the fuck am I, click-bait? Scott, the asshole with a C-, Scott, the bully in high school, Scott, the fucktard who could not go into an Ivy League College, Scott, the alcoholic, Scott, the drug addict, Scott, the lazy piece of shit, Scott, the forgotten future of McCall International!"

Stiles just sat back in fear, looking at Scott go crazy.

His monologue had proved that it was not only about being CEO, no, it was much more. Scott had this will to snatch everything from under Derek, starting with his own partner. The love of his life. This, had all been part of an elaborate scheme. And he had walked right into it.

Stiles looked down in shame, looked at the bed, which lay disheveled. He probed his ass, which still has Scott's seed coming out of it.

"Scott, please calm down. You're not thinking…" Stiles silenced the moment Scott's eyes fell on him. They were like swords, wanting to shred your soul. His heart ached at the thought of having anything even close to feelings for that man.

"So now you're backing off!" Scott roared, before he jumped on Stiles.

Squeezing Stiles’ jaw in his hand, Scott kissed Stiles’ open mouth in a sick sloppy, saliva filled kiss. "I'll show you!"

Saying this, Scott flipped Stiles over, manhandling him, pulling his arms behind and securing them with a hand before he promptly inserting his cock into Stiles with the help of the other.

"You think you are any more than a two dollar whore Stiles? You think you really are innocent, huh?" Scott snarled, into Stiles’ ear, all the while thrusting hard enough to make the man below him scream.

"You sorry piece of shit, you always kept yourself lubed up for me. Might as well have the words 'Loose ass whore' inscribed and tattooed on your ass!"

Stiles, was so tired and so much in pain by Scott's harsh words, that he couldn't even scream and merely whimpered, only to yelp and flail as Scott pulled him back by his hair and wrapped an arm around his throat. Stiles head started feeling dizzy and his eyes began clouding over due to the lack of oxygen.

"S… Scott, plea… please stop!" Stiles gasped, the words barely comprehendible, the man speaking them terrified and hurt by the other man's attitude.

"Stop? You want me to stop? Fucking hell!" Scott simply increased his thrusts and looked down to see Stiles had been torn, streaks of blood visible on his cock. 

"That's more like it! Fucking bleed for me! If you won't help me kill Derek, I will take the next best thing from him!"

This time, Scott pushed him down onto a pillow, holding his head down, the man below him trying to claw his way out of a Vice grip. The rough fucking continued for another few agonizing minutes before Scott emptied once more into Stiles, who was let go and lay on bed, nearly unconscious and in terrible pain.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, it is a pity that our last time has to be like this." Scott drawled, lighting another cigarette, and then flicking it over the small man, the ash burning him.

"You know I really did hope that I could have you as my 'mistress' after I took over my dad's company. However you decided to let to loyalty to Derek spark in just now. Basically you pussied out, you bastard. Unfortunately, I already told you my plan, and in the event that you somehow recover, you shall rat me out. I can't let that happen you know? Therefore I shall let the lovely Derek Hale find your body."

Stiles simply moaned, although alarm bells rung wild in his head.

"The CCTV footage, you say? Well, you see that's why, one, it is quite beneficial I know everything about your home. Therefore two, I entered and will exit safe and untapped. Three and my favorite one: Guess who will discover the body? That's right, your boyfriend, Derek Hale. Why am I repeating it, you say? Because I will put you in the bathtub and disable all the cameras, destroying the recording. The police will easily arrest him when they find evidence of struggle in the bedroom and bathroom. It’s going to be perfect!"

Scott then walked inside the bath to ready the water to stage Stiles’ death. He couldn't make it too easy for him, could he? Making sure the water was as cold as possible to cause maximum torture; he walked out only to see the bed empty.

While Scott had gone, Stiles had, with all his will power tried to get up. He had never realised that Scott was a murderous psychopath and he had to think fast before acting. They had a house in the middle of nowhere so he going out to find him would not be an option. Scott would catch up in no time. The place was quite big so he reckoned he could find a place to hide, as he was sure there was someplace the maniac had not been able to scout during his visits. Thinking quickly, he entered the kitchen, limping and stumbling and crawled into one of the cupboards, praying for some miracle to happen.

"Stiiiiles…" Scott hummed, searching for Stiles in the house. As he came across the kitchen, he went in and picked up a knife.

"Look what I have for you…." He cooed.

Stiles simply tried to muffle his whimpers. His entire body ached, and every little movement hurt, but he was determined not to move a muscle and that would lead to his hiding place being detected.

"Stiles! Where the fuck are you?" Scott screamed once again.

Stiles subconsciously tried to hide further inside. However, in his attempt to shift, he rattled a utensil.

Uh oh.

"Aha! I've got you now!"

Stiles, in a last and final attempt to save himself, pushed out of the cupboard, only to come face to face with Scott.

"Why can't you die like normal people? Your fucking boyfriend is growing on you, bitch?"

Stiles retreated around the kitchen's island, a last helpless attempt to save himself.

His attacker snarled once more. "Now, you die."

Then, a click.

The sound of a door opening.

"Stiles, I'm home!"


End file.
